poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
Orcs are a race of humanoid beings, similar to goblins but bigger; They are mainly evil, particularly ones who are allied with the wizard, Saruman, and The Witch-King of Angmar ; both of whom are in league with Sauron. Origins There have been many accounts as to how orcs came to be. One of the most popular and even widely accepted theories is that orcs are in fact elves, which Morgoth, the first dark lord of Middle-Earth had enslaved and corrupted into his will; resulting these bent, crooked, sallow-skinned minions who's wills are completely derived on evil. And as descendants of elves, it's likely their method of breeding is reproductive, I.E. Male/Female interaction. Types of Orc *'Gundaband Orcs' - A fierce breed that dwell in the north, revered for being first to gather in servitude to Sauron during the Third Age. Azog and his son Bolg are also among the Gundabad *'Moria Orcs '- One of the weaker type that dwell in the mines, Since then they have been referred to as Goblins (Thou orcs in general are regarded as the same thing) *'Snaga' - Among the weakest breed of all, they are generally scouts, spies, or slaves to the tougher orcs or their over all masters in the higher up. *Morannon Orcs *'Morgul Orcs' - Breed within the confides of Minas Morgul, the orcs of dead city were specifically bred to be tough, intelligent, and well combatant among the hosts of Modor. *Uruk-Hai - The upmost superior breed of all: bigger, smarter, and more ruthless. It has been theorized that their coming may have been from orcs who have bred with humans, as Saruman had half-orc hybrids among his host in Isengard. In Black Speech, "Uruk" means "Orc" so the transcript word or Uruk-Hai means "Orc-Folk" Gallery Orcs - two towers.png|Some Mordor/Isengard orcs with Grishnakh in the middle Orc Characters *Azog the Defiler *Grishnakh Trivia *Orcs tend to speak in Black Speech, a language that originated in Mordor, unlike most other orc languages which were just made up of various other languages that they took and perverted to their own liking. *The term 'Orc' in itself is actually another word for Goblin, so Goblins and Orcs are in fact one in the same. There are two kinds of 'Goblin' in Middle-Earth, 'Goblin' and 'Hobgoblin.' Goblins would primarily consist of the more common breeds of orcs, like those in the Misty Mountains or Moria, or the Snaga; 'Hobgoblins' would consist of larger, stronger orc breeds or even orcs bred with humans, like the Uruks. *Orcs will appear as antagonists in future stories relating to Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series that also tie in with The FT Squad's Adventures Series and Logan's Adventures. *Brian Griffin will encounter the Orcs in *The Orc will make a special appearance in The Wrath of Tirek. * Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Thugs Category:Henchmen Category:Groups Category:Warriors Category:Logan's enemies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Orcs Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:The Dark Dragon Empire Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains